Storm
| sm = | voice = Iona Morris Alison Sealy-Smith | other = }} Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, is a mutant and member of the X-Men. She comes from Africa. She would also be leader of the Morlocks for a long time. Biography Ororo Munroe was born in Africa in a small village near Mount Kilimanjaro. She developed her powers early and used them to help her village. Although she has no children of her own she helped another woman give birth to her son. However, the child died so Ororo breathed life into him and the child lived. The child was named Mj'Nari and the two thought of each other as family. As a child Ororo was almost buried alive. This caused her to develop claustrophobia, which would continue to affect her throughout her life. She encountered a man calling himself the Shadow King. Professor Charles Xavier had to come and save her. Ororo then joined Xavier's X-Men along with Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Morph, Gambit, and Rogue. She took on the codename Storm. She was third in command under Xavier and Cyclops. Wolverine arrived later and Storm noted how many on the team felt he could not stay there but did anyway. One day Ororo, Rogue, and Remy went to the New Salem Mall to do some shopping. Remy went off while Ororo and Rogue were on their own. While there Jubilee bumped into Rogue. She ran off but encountered a Sentinel. The three X-Men then used their powers to attack the robot without success. Jubilee ran outside where it was attacked by Cyclops. Jubilee was knocked out and the four brought her to the Xavier Mansion for help. After Jubilee woke up and found herself in the Danger Room Storm took her aside and explained to her the nature of being a mutant, what the X-Men are, and who she is. Xavier hacked the Sentinel's head and realized that the X-Men needed to attack the Mutant Control Agency headquarters in Washington D.C. to prevent future attacks on mutants. Storm, Wolverine, Beast, and Morph entered the facility to destroy the files. After Wolverine noticed that men with guns were waiting for them Storm used her powers to blow the guards away. When they needed to leave quickly Storm used her powers to destroy the files with water and the team left. On their way back to the Blackbird they were attacked by Sentinels. The X-Men made a valiant stand but were unable to stop the robots. Morph sacrificed himself to save Wolverine and is seemingly killed. The team returned to the mansion after knocking out Wolverine. The team tracked a Sentinel to its place of origin at US Motors in Detroit, Michigan where Jubilee was being held. The group attacked the Sentinels and destroyed the factory. When Sabretooth was knocked out Cyclops brought him to the mansion. Logan attempted to take him out but Xavier stopped him. Storm reminded Logan about his early days and how Sabretooth reminds them of him. Magneto arose after several years of inactivity and attacked a missile base in the name of mutant liberation. Storm, Cyclops, and Wolverine attacked the powerful mutant in an attempt to stop them. Magneto made an offer for them to join him but the X-Men declined. The master of magnetism then proved too powerful for the team. Magneto activated the launch sequence and sent some missiles flying. They tried to stop the missiles but were unable to find the override button. Storm then flew after them intending to destroy them using her powers. She used the wind to divert the missiles over the water and lightning to short circuit the warheads so that they disarmed and sink below the water. She exhausted herself and fell, only to be caught by Wolverine. With the mission accomplished the X-Men left. Magneto watched and wondered why Xavier would help those who persecute them. Xavier explained to the team about his attempts to help Sabretooth. Wolverine storms out not wanting to be in the same place as his old enemy. They found out that Magneto was attacking Metro Chemical so the entire team, minus Jubilee, went off after him. The team tried but were stopped by Magneto. Storm was buried under some rubble triggering her claustrophobia and knocked unconscious. She was uncovered by Rogue and, after Xavier beat Magneto, carried out of the burning facility. The X-Men returned to the mansion to find Wolverine and Sabretooth fighting. Xavier scolded Wolverine until they found out that Sabretooth tricked the X-Men to gain access to the mansion. Storm fought a battle with Callisto and gained the Scepter of Power along with the leadership of the Morlocks. She made Callisto the temporary leader while she was away. Ororo was present for the wedding of Jean Grey and Scott. Ororo, Rogue, and Jubilee were all trying to catch the bouquet but it ended up with Beast. After the wedding Xavier left to go help Magneto in Antarctica. While Scott and Jean were on their honeymoon Storm was in charge. However, the Friends of Humanity were engaged in anti-mutant riots and Storm knew they needed to be stopped. Wolverine wanted to simply attack them but Storm did not want to add to their anger. Unbeknownst to them Morph had returned and wanted vengeance on his former allies for abandoning him. As Storm Morph told Jubilee to go to a Veteran's Club to stop some violence before it started, with the young X-Man not knowing it was a FoH headquarters. Morph also got Gambit knocked out and trapped Beast. Storm decided to help with the riots. She was promised by Morph-as-Beast that he would be there to help. Rogue and Storm arrived to put out the fire and to try to stop the gang. Rogue left after Storm assured her that she could handle the gang alone until Beast arrives. Morph arrived wanting to see his former friends pay. When the police did nothing he transformed and ordered them to fire on Storm with full power. Storm was hit multiple times and was taken away in an ambulance. On Christmas Eve Xavier noted how happy things seemed when all his X-Men were together. A blast rang out and the X-Men respond only to find Beast covered in Cranberry Glaze. Logan arrived thinking it was an attack. Jubilee then convinced him to go shopping with her and Rogue. The three went shopping and got a large number of gifts. The three then decided to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Jubilee was having a great time while Wolverine wanted to leave. Logan then smelled something happening with sirens in the distance. Eventually an ambulance almost crashed onto the ice. Storm used her powers to move it away from anyone. The Morlocks Ape and Annalle exited and told Storm that Leech is sick and needed help. The three X-Men followed the Morlocks into the sewers. They found Callisto taking care of Leech and not too happy about their leader not being there for them. Storm wanted to take Leech to the mansion but Wolverine felt he was too weak to move. Storm then convinced Wolverine to make a transfusion to use his healing factor to help Leech. Wolverine didn't think it would work, because of a previous failed transfusion, but it did help the young mutant. While waiting for results on Leech Storm told Jubilee about how the Morlocks may not have much but they have each other. Beast arrived to help but the transfusion worked anyways. Storm, realizing that she could not help the Morlocks as she wished, used the Scepter of Power to give leadership back to Callisto. Callisto then invited the X-Men to their Christmas dinner, even though it was not much. Jubilee then gave her gifts to the Leech and Mariana. Spider-Man picked Storm for the Secret Wars thinking her powers could compete with the Beyonder's. After the heroes won the war Storm and the other heroes were returned to Earth with no memories of what happened, except Spider-Man who went on to the Spider Wars. Alternate Versions Trevor Fitzroy and Bantam traveled back to 1959 and killed Professor Xavier. This created a timeline where Magneto led the X-Men in a war against humans. This Storm was romantically involved with Wolverine and the two were a part of the X-Men. They were fighting the alternate versions of the Avengers when Bishop and Shard arrived. The two time-travelers recruited Storm and Wolverine to save Xavier. They initially failed but went back again and saved him. When the timeline reverted to normal this Storm was erased. Personality Storm is a responsible person who is an effective leader of the X-Men. She is always seeking the best way through any situation. She is often witty, when simply talking to her fellow X-Men and does seem to have a good sense of humour. She has a great deal of self-control, as her powers are controlled by her emotions, so if she was to feel anger to a great extent, she would often be the cause unbelievable damage and become a danger to her friends. She suffers from claustrophobia. This stems from a bad experience she had as a child where she was almost buried alive. When she is in confined spaces she freaks out and her powers get out of control. Powers Storm can manipulate the weather in a variety of ways. The nature of her powers grant her control over wind, rain, lightning, hurricanes, ice and heat. Her precise control over the forces of nature enables her to achieve a wide variety of weather such as making whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, flash freezing objects and people, and summoning wind currents strong enough to support her weight and make her herself and others fly and hover. Background Storm was originally voiced by Iona Morris for the first season and the first seven episodes of season two, then by Alison Sealy-Smith for the rest of the series. Smith would eventually redo all of Morris' voice work. Her appearance in was an extremely brief cameo and did not speak. When the cast of appeared on , Sealy-Smith voiced the character. This proved a great expense for the series as they all had to be flown to California to record. For the character's fifth season appearances, Morris voiced the character as Morris was already in California and playing Martha Robertson on the series. Morris was actually the second actress to record for Storm. Another actress, whose identity hasn't been revealed, recorded the entirety of the first season. However, they decided to hire Morris and rerecord the lines as the first actress was white and they worried about a potential backlash. Morris was replaced because she is an American actress and American voice actors get residuals when the series is rerun. On the other hand, Canadian voice actors are not. Sealy-Smith recorded to avoid paying Morris residuals for every rerun.Comic Legends: Why Did the X-Men Animated Series Have 3 Storms? at Comic Book Resources Catherine Disher auditioned for the role of Storm and was given the role of Jean Grey. Disher later went on to voice Storm in a number of video games.'X-Men' at 25: The Unlikely Story of the Animated Hit No Network Wanted at The Hollywood Reporter When casting Storm, the producers had in mind a voice like a deep-voiced British-African, Amanda Donohoe, and the Jamaican nurse on [[wikipedia:Trapper John, M.D.|''Trapper John, M.D.]].XMenTAS at ''Twitter During the first part of the opening titles, Storm and Rogue are the only two not in the Blackbird and flying on their own. This was to quickly establish their flying abilities quickly.XMenTAS at Twitter Mj'Nari was created just for the series. The alternate timeline was based on the ''Age of Apocalypse'' storyline. This Storm replaces Jean Grey, who was romantically involved with Wolverine in the alternate universe. References External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Ororo Munroe (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Morlocks